SMS: Hati Hati Orang Iseng!
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Mild-AU. "Maaf pulsa senpai tinggal 2 perak."-"Cewek gue cerita kalo sekarang dia hamil! Tanggung jawab!"-"Tolong transfer dong. Kaasan lagi butuh banget nih.." Apalagi yang bisa membuat Ichigo lebih bete dari sekarang? -Slight IchiHitsu- RnR?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Ever

**SMS: Hati-Hati Orang Iseng!**  
by BlackGrayWhite

**Warning(s): **AU. OOC. Garing. Lack of description. Slight IchiHitsu XDD

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo benar-benar sedang bete sekarang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Walaupun sudah malam, tetapi suhu di Kota Karakura masih dalam kondisi yang memaksa semua orang hanya memakai kaus oblong dan celana pendek. Belum lagi, AC di kamar Ichigo "ngajakin berantem" alias rusak total gara-gara kemarin nggak sengaja kesabet Zangetsu.

Parahnya lagi, perutnya sekarang keroncongan terima kasih kepada Isshin yang sekarang sedang pergi berlibur ke luar kota mengajak kedua putrinya. Dan karena kemampuan memasak Ichigo yang _surprisingly _hampir menyaingi sang legendaris memasak Inoue Orihime, ia tidak berani memasak makanannya sendiri kalau ia masih ingin menikmati cahaya mentari esok pagi. Terakhir kali Ichigo mencoba memasak, empat hollow dengan berbagai ukuran menyerbu dapur rumahnya karena terpancing oleh aroma masakan yang sedang ia buat. (?)

Ichigo benar-benar sedang dalam dilema sekarang. Mau pergi keluar nyari makan, tapi sanggat enggan untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah sangat nyaman itu. Mau bikin sendiri, tapi resikonya kelewat besar. Masa ia harus puasa?

Ia menimbang-nimbang pilihan yang ada. Tapi karena cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah mulai melakukan unjuk rasa yang anarkis, Ichigo terpaksa mengenakan celana panjang dan t-shirt putihnya. Ketika sedang membuka laci meja belajarnya untuk mengambil dompetnya, matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda hitam kecil yang sedang bergetar dan berkedap-kedip.

Ini dia yang paling bikin jengkel Ichigo hari itu. SMS dari orang-orang—yang menurutnya—kurang kerjaan.

SMS iseng pertama yang ia terima hari itu dari adik kelasnya yang sepertinya _had a crush on him_. Isinya?

**-Kurosaki-senpai. Ini Akimoto Koizumi dari 1-3. Besok mau makan siang bareng di atap ga? Blz asap**-

Karena di hatinya sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh Hitsugaya Toushiro, langsung saja dia balas –**Maaf, aku ga bisa**-. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, jawaban sudah muncul di depan mata.

-**Oh, gitu ya... Eh, senpai sekarang lagi apa?**-

Ichigo menghela napas. _Kouhai_-nya yang satu itu emang sedang PDKT sama Ichigo. Hampir tiap hari nge-SMS tapi hampir tiap hari pula SMS-nya diabaikan Ichigo. Parahnya, ntu cewek nggak nyerah-nyerah.

Lima menit kemudian ada SMS masuk dari dia. -**Senpai?**-. Singkat tapi sangat jelas maknanya. Dia menginginkan jawaban dari senpai-nya itu. Tapi Ichigo tetap mengabaikannya. Lima belas menit kemudian masuk lagi SMS dari dia. –**heei**-. Tetap diabaikan. Satu jam kemudian, -**kok ga dibales sih?**-. (A/N. Author nyolong _trade mark_-nya HitsuNina :P *buaakh*)

Pemuda berambut oranye itu akhirnya merasa kasihan pada cewek yang ia cuekin itu. Ia akhirnya membalas, -**maaf, senpai sekarang lagi ga punya pulsa. Setelah sms ini t'kirim, pulsa senpai tinggal 2 perak -.-**-. Bohong besar. Padahal pulsanya saat itu bisa membuat Author ngiler pengen =.=

Dan berhasil. Segera setelah SMS terkirim, muncul jawaban, -**oh**-. Singkat tetapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskan Ichigo.

Keadaan menjadi tenang dan damai sampai akhirnya muncul, -**Heh, APA MAKSUD LO NGEREBUT CEWEK GUE HAH?**- dari nomor 0123xxx. Bisa kita lihat _angry mark__**s**_ muncul secara berjamaah di kepala Ichigo. Tapi dengan cepat, ia menghitung sampai sepuluh, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya akan ia sesali—seperti melempar HP tak berdaya itu ke tembok terdekat.

"_Ni orang _sopan _banget sih, langsung nuduh sembarangan aja. Lo kira lo siapa? _King of the World_? Makan tuh cewek! Gue udah punya Toushiro tauk!" _batinnya. Tapi karena sekarang keuangan Ichigo sedang dalam masa krisis, dia terpaksa menghemat pulsanya dengan cara tidak membalas SMS laknat dari orang yang tak kalah laknatnya itu. _"Palingan ntar bentar lagi nge-SMS lagi..."_

Dan benar saja. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah, -**Woi! Kalo disms jawab dong!**-. Tetap tak dijawab. -**WOI ***sensor***! Elo kalo diem malah tambah bikin gue marah!**-. Tetap nggak dijawab.

Satu jam berlalu...

Dua jam berlalu...

Ichigo merasa aneh. Masa iya ntu orang tiba-tiba berhenti nge-SMS? Baru saja ia akan mengecek HP-nya, masuk SMS yang sedang dipermasalahkan. Begitu selesai membaca SMS yang baru masuk itu, wajah Ichigo langsung berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Isi SMS-nya adalah, -**B***sensor***! Cewek gue baru aja cerita ke gue sambil nangis2 kalo sekarang dia hamil! Tanggung jawab!**-

Gimana Ichigo nggak marah coba, kalau dia dituduh menghamili anak orang?

Dengan penuh amarah pada setiap hurufnya, Ichigo membalas, -**SIAPA SIH ELO? GUE GA KENAL ELO ATAUPUN CEWEK LO! KALO DIA HAMIL, NGAPAIN SALAHIN GUE YG GA ADA HUBUNGANNYA! NGACA DONG! JANGAN2 MALAH ELO SENDIRI YG NGEHAMILIN DIA!**-

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul jawaban, -**SEMBARANGAN BANGET LO! GA MUNGKIN LO GA KENAL CEWEK GUE! IYA KAN, TADASHI KOUHEI!**-

_Angry mark__**s**_ lagi-lagi nangkring di kepala Ichigo. Dengan cepat, ia mengetikkan jawabannya. –**SALAH SAMBUNG, BEGO! GUE KUROSAKI ICHIGO! BUKAN SI TADASHI-APALAH ITU! SIAPA SIH ELO SEBENERNYA?**-

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo membanting HP-nya ke kasur setelah membaca SMS dari orang laknat tersebut. -**Asano Keigo. ***enter 3 kali* **Wkwkwkwkwk... Harusnya lo ngaca pas lo baca sms gue. **_**Priceless **_**banget pasti :33 Nomer baru gue nih. Simpen ya ^.^d**-

* * *

Kembali ke masa sekarang...

Ichigo yang melihat hape-nya bergetar tiga kali tanda ada SMS masuk langsung meraih benda hitam itu dan membukanya. -**Tlg transfer pulsa 50ribu ke no kaasan yg baru dong. Kaasan lagi butuh banget nih. Ntar diganti deh.. No.a 0125xxx**-

"Dasar bego," kata Ichigo. "Ketauan banget bo'ongnya. _Wong_ kaasan gue udah meninggal kok."

Dengan jengkel, ia memasukkan HP-nya ke saku _jeans_-nya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Setelah mengunci pintu rumah, ia merasa HP-nya bergetar lagi. _"Lagi-lagi orang iseng..."_ batinnya karena melihat -**New message from 0789xxx**- terpampang di layar HP-nya.

Tanpa membaca pesan tersebut lebih dulu, ia mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke sakunya.

"_Malam ini akan tenang tanpa gangguan orang iseng lagi..." _pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain di Karakura...

Matsumoto Rangiku berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di dalam sebuah kamar apartemen yang disewanya. "Ngapain sih, Ichigo-kun? Kok nggak bales-bales? Padahal aku udah sengaja menyewa kamar apartemen dan 'menculik' taichou ke sini untuk dia..." gumamnya. "Apa pesannya kurang jelas ya? Tapi, masa sih? Apa salah nomor ya?"

BRUK

"Taichou!" Fukutaichou Divisi 10 itu langsung berlutut di sebelah kaptennya yang baru saja jatuh dari tempat tidur karena meronta-ronta, mencoba—dengan sia-sia—melepaskan bakudou yang dipasang oleh fukutaichou-nya sendiri.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi... Pangeranmu pasti datang..." kata Matsumoto menggoda.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Ya ya..."

**

* * *

Tamat  
(?)**

**

* * *

Omake**

Esok paginya Ichigo baru sadar kalau HP-nya belum ia nyalakan sejak semalam. Begitu ponselnya menyala, -**You have 7 missed call from 0789xxx**- langsung menghampiri pandangannya. Keheranan, ia menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"Halo?"

-**Ichigo-kun! Kenapa kau baru menjawab sekarang?**-

"Eh? Rangiku-san? Ada apa?"

-**'Ada apa'? Memangnya kau belum baca pesanku?**-

"Pesan yang mana?"

-**Aah! Sia-sia saja usahaku semalam kalau begitu!**-

"Apa sih yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

-**Baca saja pesan yang kukirim semalam. Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti kau menangis ya.. Ja!**-

_Tut tut tut_

Ichigo yang penasaran lalu mengikuti instruksi Matsumoto. Dilihatnya SMS yang semalam tidak ia baca dikirim dari nomor yang sama dengan nomor yang baru saja ia hubungi. Makin bingung, ia membaca pesan tersebut dan pada detik berikutnya ia sudah meringkuk di pojokan kamar sambil meratapi nasibnya.

-**'Selamat! Anda memenangkan hadiah berupa semalam bersama Hitsugaya Toushiro di apartemen GRATIS. Hanya untuk malam ini! Balas secepatnya untuk konfirmasi. Matsumoto Rangiku'**-

**

* * *

Pesan moral:** Jangan suka mengabaikan SMS yang masuk kalau tidak mau senasib dengan strawberry kita *BLETAK*

* * *

Aih, ni fic gaje banget =.=

Dibikin pas insomnia lagi kambuh gara-gara tadi siang mimpi—atau malah bukan mimpi? Entahlah. Saia juga masih bingung—aneh banget. Ada makhluk di dalam lemari baju saia! DDX Udah gitu sekarang saia tenggelam dalam lautan tugas. Tugas B. Indo, B. Inggris, Penjas, PKn, Fisika, Biologi, Sejarah belom dikerjain! Apalan Agama sama B. Jepang juga belom kelar! Haduuh~

_No flame or junk review please..._


End file.
